


Double trouble

by SansryaFangirl



Category: Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: Established Kara Danvers/Lena Luthor, F/F, Lena Luthor Knows Kara Danvers Is Supergirl, Lesbian Kara Danvers, Lesbian Lena Luthor, Lesbians, Self-cest, SuperCorp, Threesome - F/F/F, Time Travel, Time Travelling Lesbians
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-16
Updated: 2018-08-14
Packaged: 2019-05-07 17:21:46
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,694
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14675853
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SansryaFangirl/pseuds/SansryaFangirl
Summary: Lena is kissing Supergirl, yet a flesh and blood walking Kara Danvers discovers them in the act! Are they different people after all?Oh Miss Luthor, what have you walked into?





	1. Chapter 1

Lena Luthor did not expect this. The Girl of Steel and herself had finally sealed their love, yet it was all crashing down into confusion and chaos.

 

_Several minutes earlier._

 

"Mmmf..." Lena moaned as she kissed Kara in her Supergirl costume. The Girl of Steel was so strong in her arms, yet she kissed as softly as a feather. Lena guessed it was because she wanted to avoid injuring people, so her touches all were as light as possible, not that Lena complained. The same day she told Lena she was Supergirl, was the day they finally kissed for the first time. This was yesterday, and so naturally she assumed this Kara was her Kara.

Suddenly the door burst open, and ....Kara? There she was clear as day. Kara Danvers in her civilian form, clearly angry at the person she had been just kissing. Were they different people after all? Did Kara lie that she was the Girl of Steel, right to her face?

Kara Danvers yelled, "What is this? You're kissing Lena now?"

Supergirl whirled around, confused. "But we were just talking the other day about how amazing Lena is-"

"I kissed her! After you left, last night!" _That was Kara, but this isn't? I'm so lost! Was I kissing a fake? A clone?_

"I dont see how that doesnt give me the greenlight, Kara!" Supergirl shouted.

"You were supposed to lay low, Kara!" _So they're both calling each other Kara. Noted. What exactly was going on here?_

"Yeah, and you arent supposed to go making out with people's girlfriends!""

"Technically..."

"No, there is no technically!"

'I love her too. You know I do. We talk about it all the time. Why do you think I'm still here?"

"You've been annoying me since you got here, Kara." _So this other Kara wasn't always around._

 

"She is my girlfriend!" _Aw, she called me her girlfriend. I love you too, Kar._

"No, she's our girlfriend!" Supergirl said. 

"Oh what, you want a threesome? Get out of my apartment." _I do._ Lena blushed at the thought.

Supergirl balled her fists up, "You want to fight, right here right now? Because we can but Alex will ground us into next year."

"No. I want you to go to your room and let the adults speak. Dont look at me like that, go to your room, Kara!"

Finally, Supergirl relented and stalked off, like a scolded child. Lena Luthor did not expect this. The Girl of Steel and herself had finally sealed their love, yet it was all crashing down into confusion and chaos.

Kara sighed, "I'm sorry Lena."

"What is going on!" Lena yelled. 

"I can explain, i promise!"

Lena sniffled, "Do you love me or not?"

"Yes...of course I do. We do."

"Are you Supergirl?"

"Yes, Kara is Supergirl, and I am Kara."

"Who was that?"

"Me."

"You?"

"Another me."

"Are you you?'

"Yes I'm me. I'm the me you know."

"Then who is the non-you you?""

"She is...future me." Well Lena was floored. She didn't expect that, despite guessing everything else. Known physics told her time travel was impossible.

"....From the future? You're that powerful?"

"Just fast. And I've apparently done it before. She's sort of a relic from another timeline."

"How did she get here?"

"We still don't know. The multiverse theory is one theory."

"Kryptonian science taught about that?"

"Yes. Anyway, she is from three days from now. She flew so fast in a battle with a future enemy she breached the time barrier. We're trying to get her home but it's up to her, and she's taxed out."

"I see..."

Lena was reeled but she finally realized this meant she had two sexy blondes who loved her. 

'This uh...doesnt have to be like this. You guys could....share me." Past Kara blushed. 

"Share you? Like a-"

"You said it, not me! If um...Future Kara and you both love me, this is the easiest solution."

"That's really weird, Lena! I would be...touching her as well as you!"

"Eh, its not that weird. You're just masturbating as well as having sex. _" Way to rationalize a threesome with Kara and herself. Good job._

"I don't know...."

"Let's do it!" Future Kara had heard everything, and came running back in.

"We both love you, Lena!" Then she planted a quick kiss on the ravenhead's lips. Lena blushed and touched her lips. 

Past Kara relented, seeing how Lena responded to the other girl. Then they both began kissing Lena, who moaned with pleasure. 

"Oh Kara..."

"Um...which one?"

"Both of you, now shut up and fuck me!"

"This is so weird.." Past Kara whined, as Future Kara took off her suit and bra. 

 

Lena collapsed, sweaty and naked, with both Karas clinging to her lovingly. 

"That....was an experience."

"Quite," Lena giggled. "It is incredible to have two sexy blondes in love with me instead of just one." Future Kara frowned as if thinking about something.

"What?" Past Kara asked, 

"Nah, just....stay here. I have an idea." She grinned evilly. 

A few seconds later, the room was whirring and whizzing. Suddenly Lena's bedroom was filled with Karas. _Oh dear god....how did she achieve this? It must be remnants from other timelines like Kara told me once about her Earth One speedster friend._

"Time remnants? But-"

"Double trouble was incredible, Lena. How about twenty Karas!" _Any lesbian's dream, surely!_

Lena simply sighed, "What the hell...."

Then all the Karas bounced on the bed, fiercely kissing every inch of her body. _Sometimes, being me has its perks._


	2. Chapter 2

"Oh God..." Lena had just been fucked all night by 20 Karas. Any lesbian's dream come true but bloody hell was it  _exhausting_. Sh had lost count of how many times she cummed. Still, so fucking hot. Kara loved sucking on her breasts and clit. It was definitely a unique feeling having 20 clones all ravish you at once, and both her holes were properly stretched. 

"Oh Rao..."  One of the Karas clinging to her moaned. "Good morning, our sweet Lena. Good morning, me's." She leaned over and gave one of her selves a light morning kiss. 

Lena giggled, "I think you've redefined what it means to love yourself, Kara."

"Oh it's just masturbation, right? Incest. Self-incest? Self-cest? Oh well. What's done is done. Besides, it was all for you, Leen. You're our sexy girl."

Lena giggled. "Thank you, Karas."

Kara smirked seductively. "Round 2?" She started playing with Lena's naked breasts. 

"Hold on, I'm still a bit sore from last night!" 

Kara laughed, "Well we had to take you up your cute bum."

"Indeed you did. Don't worry I liked it. Same for tribbing. You never done that before?" She asked after seeing Kara's face.

"Never had a girlfriend before, Lena!"

Lena smiled broadly. "Did you just call me your girlfriend?"

"Don't be silly. Of course you are. So...round 2?"

"Work!"

"No...mm...sex first."

"You can fuck yourself without me! I run an entire company!"

Kara scoffed, "With 20 Supergirls, I can be everywhere now. The city will be safer than ever. Just one of me had the bad guys scared."

"You shouldn't tell everyone about this...." 

"Just you and Alex, I promise!" Kara grinned. 

Lena sighed, "You're lucky you're adorable. You'd be rubbish at anything else."

Kara stuck her tongue out at her girlfriend.

 

True to her word, Kara was able to cut crime in half in just the first day. Every time remnant's memories aligned with the others, and the original, resulting in much more sensory intake and battle experience. She was able to learn new tricks, study new ways of utilizing her abilities. As well as perfect sex. Who better to practice that with, than your 19 time remnants? 

Sex with the 19 was like a swarm of pythons. They all had the same breasts and pussy and before long, they all knew exactly what felt good and what didn't. Some fell off the bed, despite the queen sized bed in Lena's house. She had to admit it was useful and even sexy that they all had the same breasts and pussy. She straddled her own tummy, as she rode her own remnant's pussy, moaning in delight, as another sucked her breasts and clit. 

"UGH fuck, Karas! Yes, right there!"

"Oh fuck, original Kara! You're sooo sexy! Cum for us!"

"I'm fucking cumming!"

"Me too!"

'Me too!"

"Me too!"

They screamed, and flooded the room with Kryptonian cum. 

She was in love. Original Kara was not afraid to admit she was in love with Lena, as well as all 19 of the other Karas. Was it possible for one human being to feel so much love? She didn't know and didn't care. For the first time in possibly her entire life post Krypton's explosion, she was beginning to realize she was truly happy. 

The doorbell rang. Lena entered, wearing a sexy dress and sexy lingerie underneath. 

"Wow Lena...you sure are ready for us." The Karas licked their lips. 

"How did you-Oh right X-ray vision...."

The Karas laughed softly and began kissing and undressing her.

 

1 year later. 

The world was convinced that Kara had the Kryptonian power to copy herself at will. She patrolled the world, often stopping threats before they even arose. Villans had enough trouble with one Kara. Now they had to fight 20. National City reached a golden era of peace and prosperity. Most of Kara's friends and family had come around about the self-cest.

One evening, Lena was coming home and she nearly had a heart attack. The Karas were all on their knees. _What's going on? What is she...?_

"Lena...."

"OK Karas what is all this now?"

"Lena! We're trying to...ask you something."

"....Oh my god."

"Will you....Lena Keiran Luthor.... marry me...Kara Zor-El?"

"O-oh, K-Kara! I love you so much!" Lena sobbed. The Karas were openly crying too. 

"And I love you, Lena and me's. We're together forever."

Nothing could keep them apart. They did not care what people would say about the self-cest. They were truly happy. And Kara would always protect them. She made a promise after all.


End file.
